dna2fandomcom-20200216-history
I Want to Give You All That I Have!
First Half Ami is riding her bike in the city, thinking about Junta, but also hoping that Junta doesn't hurt Kotomi. Back at the gym, Kotomi explains that she is wearing the leotard that she has to wear for a gymnastics meet she's competing in two weeks. She mistakes Junta's getting sick as surprise, so she tries to seduce him further by asking Junta to zip up the back of her leotard. This is just too much for Junta and he pukes and faints. When he wakes up, he tells Kotomi about his problem, and that her problem isn't quite as bad as his. Kotomi tells Junta that in return for helping her to cure her condition, she'll try to cure Junta of his. Junta meets Ami outside of her restaurant that night to chat, but she shuts the door in his face. This makes Junta wonder why Ami is acting the way she is. A few nights later, Ami opens her window and Junta says hi to her, but she slams it shut without saying anything, further confusing Junta. Over the next few weeks, Junta attends Kotomi's practices. Early on, she messes up often because she's concentrating more on not farting than successfully finishing her routine. Junta also has his puking problems as well. However, after several more practices, both of them appear to be getting better at controlling their conditions. One day Karin catches up with Ami again, and complains that Ami has been avoiding Junta. Ami gets angry back at Karin for continuing to encourage her to hook up with Junta. Karin makes Ami to come with her to the gym to prove to Ami that nothing is happening between Kotomi and Junta. That day, Kotomi gets through her entire routine without a mistake or farting, and Junta's condition has much improved as well. Kotomi then asks Junta whether he would consider dating her for real if she completes her routine successfully again. Second Half Seeing that Kotomi is still interested in Junta, Ami decides to leave, telling Karin that Junta has to date Kotomi now that she's told Junta her feelings. Kotomi starts her routine again, and does well until seeing someone (Karin) watching her from outside, and she trips over the ribbon she's twirling. She then starts crying because she thinks she's blown any chance of dating Junta. Karin flies away on her bike thinking that the Kotomi problem has been solved. However, after taking a shower, Kotomi turns the lights in the gym off and comes out wearing just a buttoned-up shirt and panties. While flying back to her ship, Karin's flying bike breaks down. Karin then suddenly gets a bad feeling that Junta and Kotomi may be getting up to trouble, but with her bike broken down, she has to run on foot back to the gym. Back at the gym, Kotomi starts unbuttoning her shirt and Junta starts panicking asking her to give him time to prepare, but she grabs his hand and puts it on one of her breasts, making him sick while at the same time thinking that Kotomi's breast is "so soft, so amazingly, horribly soft!" Kotomi then throws herself on top of Junta telling him that she loves him. This turns Junta into the Mega-Playboy and he starts telling Kotomi that her problem doesn't diminish how wonderful she is (among other smooth talk). Karin finally gets back to the gym, and cracks open the door to find her worst nightmare: Kotomi lying on Junta kissing him. Episode Preview That's it! It's all over! Junta and Kotomi have - they've gone all the way! Junta, you liar! This is...this is...huh? What's that you're touching? Oh! You're doing THAT too? Oh, God! Woah! WOAH! Next time on DNA2: You've Always Been at My Side. Notes Episodes 5, 6, 7 and 8 are based on book #4 of the DNA2 manga series, while episodes 9, 10, 11, and 12 are based more on book #3. While the episodes follow the mangas fairly faithfully, I thought I should note that the events that take place in these episodes are occurring reverse from when they occurred in the manga. Category:Episodes Category:Mutation